


Country Boys

by Commander_Ferro



Series: Texas Boys [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Male/Male Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Ferro/pseuds/Commander_Ferro
Summary: Two men, ostensibly straight, meet in a bar one night.  Something sparks inside of them and the unexpected happens.





	Country Boys

After a long day working on the ranch Jacob wanted a drink. Or ten. It was always a matter of getting home that was the problem. No matter how high his tolerance to alcohol was, he still wouldn't pass a breathalyzer, or necessarily drive straight. He hadn’t had a problem yet but he was only twenty-four. There was still time to fuck it all up and getting a DUI wouldn’t do him any good.

Railroad Blues came into view and Jacob found a good spot for his truck just a few blocks away on the street. It was a dive bar but the people were friendly and the drinks were cheap. Couldn’t ask for much more than that.

Jacob was a few drinks in when he noticed someone he didn’t recognize. Someone handsome. Frankly, he was a little bit tired of fending off the women who’d flirted with him. Sure, he’d hooked up with many of them but none of them interested him. It was something to pass the time until, he didn’t even know, he just knew it wasn’t what he was getting. Part of him wondered if he just had a low sex drive, capable but uninterested. 

He stared at the newcomer a bit before heading into the men’s room. There was little more in there than a stall, a trough and a sink that didn’t always work. Jacob pulled up to the trough to do his business when he heard the bathroom door open. Someone came up next to him and unzipped his jeans. Jacob stole a brief glance at the other and found it was the new guy he’d noticed at the bar. This piqued his curiosity and he looked down at the other man’s cock. It was…nice. Yeah, he’d seen what other guys had to offer, not in a pervy way, but none of it attracted his attention. This was different. It wasn’t so much that he was more endowed than others but the man attached to it.  
Realizing he’d probably been staring too long, Jacob lifted up his head and found the other man looking right at him. He had a smirk on his face. Jacob had been made but wasn’t sure the other man minded.

“For that, you owe me a drink,” the other said.

“Uh, sure thing,” Jacob sputtered. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d done so given his general confidence.

The sink was broken again so they exited the restroom and headed to the bar. Jacob put up two fingers, not even bothering to say what he wanted. In short order there were two pints in front of him. Jacob handed one to the man and took the other for himself.

“What’s your name,” Jacob asked.

“Lucas.”

“I’m Jacob.”

They shook hands, clinked glasses and took sips of their beers. 

“Is that typical behavior,” Lucas asked. 

Jacob’s cheeks started to flush. 

“No,” Jacob responded. “It’s a first. I noticed you when you came in. Someone new.”

“Spend a lot of time here?”

“A fair amount. Good place to come after working on the ranch. Drinks are cheap and the people are friendly.”

Lucas gave a slight nod. 

“Just moved here. Grew up in Marathon but just got a construction job. Heard this was a good place for drinks so here I am.”

“You don’t, uh, seem uncomfortable. You had other guys, you know…”

“No. Never. Least I don’t think so. Didn’t make me feel uncomfortable. More like… interested.”

“Huh. What are you interested in?”

“Not sure,” Lucas answered. “Maybe worth investigating.”

“Want to get out of here,” Jacob asked. 

Lucas nodded his head and threw down the rest of his beer. As they headed toward the door, a young lady came up to Jacob. 

“Going so soon,” she asked. “I thought maybe you and I could, you know, meet up somewhere.”

Jacob smiled at her. She was one of the women who flirted with him. He wasn’t sure why since he rarely double dipped. She must have thought Jacob was marriage material. If there was a woman out there for him, he hadn’t found her yet. Hell, Lucas was the first person since high school that he’d even wanted to do anything with and even then it was because he was curious about it all. Nowadays it was to keep up appearances until he found whoever it was that might interest him.  
“Not tonight, Sara,” Jacob responded. Fact was, that would likely have been his response under any circumstance.

Sara pouted but didn’t try to convince him. Begging was a surefire way to stop Jacob from ever talking to her again. She’d seen it before.

 

The two men headed out the door. Jacob realized that they both had their trucks and neither of them could leave them at the bar. Though he didn't know exactly what was going to happen he hoped Lucas didn't use this as an opportunity to ditch him.  
It was about twenty minutes to get closer to the residential area and then it was a guess about where they’d be going. No phone numbers had been exchanged so they couldn’t even have that conversation and neither had the presence of mind to discuss it ahead of time. As it turned out, Lucas was in front of Jacob so he followed him. Lucas led them to a small one bedroom home. It was nothing special but he had just moved to town and he was on his own.  
Jacob turned off his engine and got out of the truck. No point in locking up or even taking his keys. Everyone knew everyone in Alpine. Stealing was practically unheard of around here and Jacob couldn’t remember the last time it had happened outside of some sort of prank. 

Lucas opened the front door and beckoned Jacob to follow. Turning the lights on, Lucas indicated that Jacob should take a seat on the couch. 

“Want a beer,” Lucas asked. 

“That’d be nice,” Jacob responded. 

Lucas disappeared into the kitchen and Jacob looked around. The couch itself wasn’t in prime condition, maybe handed down to him from someone else. There was a small television in the corner with a comfy chair in front of it. Not much on the walls, which was in keeping with Lucas being a new arrival. Lastly, there was a coffee table in front of the couch and an end table next to the comfy chair. Not much in the direction of the kitchen.  
A few moments later, Lucas returned with two bottles of beer. PBR. Seemed like something city folk would drink since it had come back in fashion a few years back. 

“Thanks,” said Jacob. “Nice place you got here.”

Lucas gave a little laugh. 

“No it ain’t. Needs work but I’ll get to it once I’m settled.”

There was silence. Neither of them knew what to say or quite what to do. Lucas sat on the couch next to Jacob. He put an arm on the back of the couch near Jacob and took a swig of his beer. 

“What do you do for a living?”

“Work on a cattle ranch. It’s my daddy’s but I needed my own space to live so I moved into a small place nearby. Nothing special. Sort of like this place but I’ve been there for a few years. You said you were in construction?”

“It was something I was doing before I moved here. Pay is decent and I can handle the labor.”

Jacob scooched a little closer to Lucas and stared into his eyes. A sense of comfort came over him. In some ways this was a familiar routine but before now it had always been with an assortment of women who were mostly strangers to him. Now his heart was thumping in his chest and his forehead began to glisten with sweat. 

Lucas made the first move, leaning in and kissing Jacob. It was tentative at first but then Jacob pressed his lips harder against the other man. Tongues started moving in and out of each other and locking together. It was like they’d been hungering for this all their lives. 

Before long, hands were wandering over bodies. It was all above the belt, at least for now, but that was enough. Feeling that scruff against his cheeks was something new. It wasn’t bad, either, just different. 

After a few minutes of making out, they pulled apart. Jacob’s face was flush like it had been when they’d first met but this was from pleasure rather than embarrassment. Lucas, experienced or not, seemed more comfortable. 

“That was nice,” Jacob said. “Think I’d like to do some more of that.”

“Thought you said you’d done this before,” Lucas commented. 

“Was never all that interested with the girls. This was different. All the other times the girls were after me and I went with it. You noticed how I was checking you out.”

“Oh, yeah. You were looking at this,” Lucas said, grabbing his crotch for a moment. 

“Suppose that’s true. Hardly ever checked out women like that. I could appreciate them and all but it ain’t the same. Might want a crack at what’s in those blue jeans some time.”

“Maybe some time you will.”

Jacob let out a laugh. 

“What’s so funny? “

“It’s the way you tell it like it is. Whatever we’re doing there’s some things that ain’t happening tonight.”

“Got to get up early and not about to try to figure out how things… work. Don’t know nothing about man on man sex stuff. Or, well, they didn’t cover this is school.”

Jacob sighed deeply. 

“Then how about we get to the kissing again?”

Lucas smiled, leaned forward and they locked lips again. 

In the morning, Jacob awoke in his own bed by himself. That was unusual, as was the fact that he had no hangover. He’d only been a few drinks in when he met Lucas and that one additional beer hadn’t had much impact. He remembered the entire night which was a downright miracle given how he usually blacked out and woke up next to some random woman from the bar. It was strangely refreshing and he thought maybe he could get used to it.  
Getting out of bed, Jacob headed to the bathroom for a piss. Then he went to the kitchen for some coffee. There wasn’t much else around except bread for toast. He was going to have to do some shopping.  
Sitting at the kitchen table, Jacob saw a scrap of paper he’d left there when he got home. It read ‘Lucas Reed’ with a phone number underneath. He’d been given lots of numbers like this, if not ones directly placed in his phone by hopeful girls. This one was going right into his contacts and favorited so it was easy to find.  
A part of him wanted to find out more about him Right Now but that would require signing up for some sort of social media and that wasn’t something that interested him. That was even assuming Lucas had anything like Facebook. He’d just have to let it go for now. At least the phone number was an indication that Lucas wanted to see him again.  
He took a quick shower and got dressed. He stopped by a diner for an egg sandwich and another coffee before heading to the ranch.  
When Jacob showed up, his father seemed surprised to see him. It's not that Jacob ever failed to arrive, but he wasn't always able to perform at his best due to hangovers or waking up in strange places and scrambling to get home to be ready to work.  
"Morning, son," said Jacob's father. "You look rested today."  
"Morning, Daddy," Jacob replied. "Didn't stay out so late."  
"You should do that more often."  
Jacob nodded his head. He didn't want to discuss it for more than one reason. It would end up an argument over his drinking habits and sexual behavior. Primarily, though, he couldn't tell the truth about having spent some time with another man the night before. Though he still didn't understand the implications, Jacob knew this wouldn't go over well with his family. Best to keep it hidden until he knew that whatever it was with Lucas was something worth talking about.  
Now it was time to work and Jacob put his all into it. It was probably some of the best work he’d done in years, maybe since right out of high school. Sad to say he’d spent the last six years mostly drunk every night, some of that even before he was legal. It was a new day, though, and with luck he could try not to let his family down anymore. 

In the evening, Jacob went back to his place to grab a shower. His mother had invited him for dinner and he said he’d be there but first he had a call to make. Once clean and dressed, Jacob sat down and made that call.  
“Hello,” came the response when the phone picked up.  
“Hey, uh, Lucas,” Jacob said like a question. “This is Jacob. From last night.”  
“Wasn’t sure you were going to call. Glad you did.”  
“I said I wanted more of that kissing. Wasn’t about to leave it to chance.”  
“I’m game but I’d like to get some food in my belly.”  
“I’d love to but Mama made me promise to come for dinner. Don't think I’m ready to introduce you to the folks just yet.”  
“I imagine no one here would take too kindly to it anyway.”  
“That’s an understatement. Got to be on the down low for now. Plus, people know my, uh, habits.”  
“Hopefully those days are done.”  
“Oh, really,” Jacob questioned. “Why is that?”  
“I know we don’t know each other but I’d like to get the chance. I don’t know what’s going to come of a this. It’s new territory for me. But I’d like to see what happens. Besides, I really enjoyed kissing you in a way I’ve never felt before.”  
Lucas sounded nervous.  
“You already know I want to see you some more. And, yeah, I’d like to get to know you better. Between the kissing.”  
Lucas laughed.  
“Then, later? After your dinner with the folks?”  
“You bet. Soon as I leave I’ll give you a ring.”

A little later, Jacob sat at the dinner table with his parents, his sister Elizabeth and his younger brother, David.  
“You did good work today, Jacob,” said his father. “Keep this up and I might just feel good about turning the ranch over to you when I retire. Are you going to keep it up?”  
“I hope so, sir,” Jacob responded. “Besides, I’ll have Davey here to do this with me.”  
“Maybe not,” David said. “I’m planning to go to college. Might not lead me back to the ranch.”  
Jacob nodded his head slowly. He wasn’t sure what he thought about that. He didn’t mind working on the ranch but forever? Besides, if things with Lucas... Well, that wasn’t something to think about just yet. For all Jacob knew it was nothing more than a fling for both of them and they’d eventually find themselves married to women, kids of their own, and maybe even a solid friendship out of it.  
“Something wrong,” Jacob’s ever observant mother asked.  
“No, Mama. Just thinking about what I need to do before then. Don’t want to be starting a new family right when Daddy retires.”  
Jacob’s father nodded his head in approval. This kind of talk made he and his wife believe that Jacob could pull his life together when sufficiently motivated.  
Once dinner was over and the plates were cleared, Jacob’s mother brought out an apple pie. He wanted to find a way out of dessert but it seemed unlikely. Maybe he could get away with one helping and be on his way. When he had that slice, Jacob stood up.  
“Just one piece,” Mrs. Baker asked. “Something wrong with your appetite?”  
“Naw, Ma. Just a few things I need to take care of.”

As soon as he got into his truck, Jacob made the call. Lucas picked up on the second ring.  
“Thought maybe you ditched me,” Lucas said by way of a greeting.  
“Mama made dessert. She would have got suspicious if I skipped. She was surprised enough that I only had one helping.”  
Lucas laughed at the idea of Jacob having such a hardy appetite. Reconciling two helpings of dessert with that hot body was difficult.  
“Want to come over again?”  
“How about my place this time? It’s a little more decorated but I have to warn you that all I have is beer and bread. Really need to do some shopping.”  
Lucas agreed and Jacob gave him directions. While waiting, Jacob tidied up a little. He wasn’t a slob by any means but he hadn’t done laundry yet this week and needed to put his dirty clothes in the hamper. There were also a few plates in the sink that needed washing and he took care of that. By the time he was finished Lucas was parking behind his own truck.  
Opening the door as Lucas walked up, Jacob grinned and let him in.  
“Come on in,” Jacob said. “Let me get you a beer. I mean, if you want.”  
“I’d appreciate that,” Lucas responded, taking a seat on the couch.  
The beer was canned but local, from the Big Bend Brewing Company. Jacob preferred to support the local beers. He also thought it tasted better than the big breweries. He popped the tab and handed one to Lucas, doing the same for himself.  
Sitting next to Lucas, Jacob took a swig of his beer. He watched Lucas do the same.  
“How is it,” Jacob asked.  
“Nice,” Lucas responded. “Tastes like beer.”  
Jacob rolled his eyes but then offered a quirky smile.  
“It’s local. There’s a brewery in town.”  
“Didn’t think a town this small could support a brewery.”  
“Hell, what else are we gonna do around here?”  
“I can think of a thing or two.”  
Putting his beer down on the coffee table, Lucas leaned over and kissed Jacob. Like last time, he started gently. Then it got more intense. By this time Jacob had set his own beer down and began touching the other man. He felt his face, his neck, and chest through the shirt. Wanting to feel a little more, he pulled Lucas’s shirt over his head and then the A-shirt. Jacob stopped to take it all in. Lucas had a furry chest, nice pecs, great abs and thick, muscled arms.  
Reaching a hand forward, Jacob ran a hand through the body hair, feeling that muscle. He was almost mesmerized by what was before him. The body was similar to his own but the hair much darker. The spell was only broken by a slight cough from Lucas.  
Jacob blushed, something Lucas seemed able to bring out of him like no one else ever had.  
“See something you like,” Lucas asked.  
“I, uh, yeah. I... I know your body a lot likw my own but this is different. Feeling your chest, the hair, your scruff, the muscle... it’s new to me. I never got this kind of feeling before. I get excited thinking about you, the kissing we’ve been doing, but this is even better. Never thought I’d look at a man this way. You spend a lot of time working out or is this from construction?”  
“I was Army Special Forces. No easy thing. Had to work hard, harder than anything I’d ever done. Could have made a career out of it.”  
“Why didn’t you?”  
“Get to know me better and maybe you’ll find out.”  
Jacob didn’t understand but everyone had their secret history that they didn’t just blurt out to strangers. For now, Jacob was barely more than that. Like all relationships, it would take time to develop. No one, friends or otherwise, had that from the start.  
“I’d like to get to know you better.”  
“Good.”  
Lucas grabbed his beer off the table and drank some more of it. There was no rush to delve deeper into the more sexual stuff. If they were to have any hope of developing something more than the one-night stand type of thing it would require time and patience.  
Jacob shifted onto Lucas’s lap and put his hands around the back of his neck. He stared right into the other man’s eyes and smiled. Again, new territory for him since this was nothing he would ever have done with a woman, though they’d done it to him. Lucas was sturdy enough to handle Jacob’s weight.  
“This is nice,” Lucas said, moving his head forward for a kiss. It was long, deep and passionate. Lucas found himself unbuttoning Jacob’s shirt and pulling if off, followed by his t-shirt.  
Pushing Jacob back a bit, Lucas leaned forward and slowly flicked his tongue at Jacob’s nipple, licking around the edges before sucking on it. This elicited a moan from Jacob, who pulled Lucas’s head more deeply into his chest. Lucas sucked some more, alternating between nipples, licking his way up Jacob’s chest and sucking lightly on his neck. Not hard enough to cause any bruising but enough that Jacob could feel it. After doing this for a while his tongue moved up the side of Jacob’s jaw until he locked lips with the other. The kissing was even more intense and there was no doubt that their bodies were reacting to it. Jacob briefly groped Lucas’s crotch before pulling his hand away. Nothing had changed since last night that would make them more prepared for sex. This was enough, at least for now.  
After making out for a while longer, Jacob got himself off of Lucas’s lap and sat next to him.  
“There’s a game on. Want to watch with me?”  
“Sounds good to me.”

It was beginning to seem more and more like everything going on in Jacob’s life was just passing the time until he could see Lucas again. Others had noticed. He wasn’t showing up in the bars anymore and he was working harder. It was the in-between times that it became obvious. Increasingly, Jacob was distracted when not working. It was like his mind was somewhere else entirely and it was raised by his mother at the dinner table.  
“Your mother asked you a question,” Mr. Baker said.  
“I’m sorry, Mama,” Jacob responded. “I was daydreaming.”  
“That’s been happening a lot,” said Mrs. Baker. “What have you been thinking about that has you so distracted lately?”  
Jacob really didn’t want to talk about this but wasn’t sure what to say. Lizzie was another story.  
“Rumor mill says someONE has been keeping you occupied,” Lizzie said. She loved to gossip.  
“You have something you need to tell us,” his mother asked.  
Jacob sighed. He wanted to thrash his sister, but that wasn’t going to fix things here and now.  
“Not yet,” Jacob said. “Don’t quite know what I’ve got on my hands. Nothing much to say right now. Might just be a passing fancy.”  
David gave him a questioning look but didn’t say anything. It was almost like he wanted to blurt something out but knew it was better to keep his mouth shut. David was probably Jacob’s biggest fan and he wouldn’t say anything that might make him look bad.  
Neither of Jacob’s parents looked satisfied with that response but there wasn’t much to say. Jacob hadn’t had a steady girlfriend since high school. Other than that he was having a lot of one night stands. If there were any chance that Jacob might be developing a more serious relationship they were going to have to let it lie until he was ready to talk about it.  
Jacob was grateful when dinner was over. He kissed his mother, said his goodbyes and headed outside. Lizzie and David both followed.  
“Watch yourself, brother,” Lizzie said. “I heard more than I said. You better straighten out.”  
“Out,” David said, slapping his sister on the back of her head.  
“Hey!”  
“Now, before I slap you again.”  
“I’m telling Mom,” she shouted, stomping off inside.  
“Got something to say, little brother?”  
“I heard… well, I heard probably the same things she did.”  
Jacob tensed up. He wasn’t sure if anyone really knew anything or if they were just making guesses.  
“What kind of rumors,” Jacob asked.  
“It doesn’t matter,” David responded. “Point is, people are talking. Mostly because you haven’t been seen around the bars. Then they manufacture reasons and say you must’ve found someone to spend your time with.”  
“Lizzie said there was more.”  
David took a deep breath. It was obvious this was something uncomfortable.  
“They, uh, saw you leave with someone last time you were out late. The couple times you were out since then you were with, uh, that… person. Some people think maybe there’s more to it than friendship.”  
“What do you think?”  
“Honestly? I don’t take much stock in rumor and gossip. Lizzie does enough of that for the entire family. Even if it were true, in any way, I… well, you’re still my big brother and I love you no matter what.”  
That almost brought tears to Jacob’s eyes. It was nice to know someone was on his side no matter what, maybe the only person in the entire town.  
“Well, uh, thank you, Davey. I appreciate it. I can take care of myself but thanks all the same.”  
“Just watch out. Some people might… not be so friendly.”

Jacob got in his truck and headed home. He had a lot to think about during the drive. He hadn’t thought they’d been so transparent but Jacob realized he hadn’t been in a relationship in so long that he had no idea of how it looked to others. If you spent all your time with one person people started to make assumptions. The real question was how he was going to handle it all.  
When he arrived at his house, Lucas was already there, leaning against his truck. He gave Jacob a smile when he exited the cab and they wordlessly entered the house.  
Inside, Lucas took a seat on the couch while Jacob got them a few beers. Lucas turned on the television to watch a game already in progress. When Jacob came back into the room, he sat down and handed one of the beers to Lucas.  
“What’s wrong,” Lucas said slowly. “Got something on your mind?”  
“I guess so. You’re on my mind a lot.”  
“You’re on mine, too.”  
Jacob smiled briefly but then got a serious look on his face. He recounted the events of less than a half hour prior.  
"So then they asked me if I had anything to tell them. I lied. Said I wasn’t ready to talk about it until I was sure if it was going to get serious. Thing is, I know the answer.”  
“You don’t say.”  
“Yeah,” Jacob responded. “You better not be thinking of going nowhere.”  
“I’m not going anywhere. Promise.”  
Jacob smiled, somewhat reassured, but that serious look returned.  
Lucas took a deep breath. It was obvious how this could affect the both of them. Potentially, it could make life in Alpine difficult for the both of them, if not outright impossible.  
“Hell, I don’t know know what to do. I can’t, I don’t want, I want you with me no matter what. I have these feelings. Don’t know how to talk about it. Never was much good at saying what was going on inside. I just know my life would be a lot emptier without you.”  
“I think the words you’re searching for are ‘I love you’. And I’ll tell you right now that I love you, too.”  
Jacob smiled, this time wider. It made him feel better, more at ease, that everything was going to work out just the way it was supposed to.  
“I do, you know,” Jacob said. “I do love you. I don’t know, if you weren’t here life wouldn't be the same. I'd still be going out to bars every night, sleeping with random women, and maybe even marrying one just because that was what was expected of me. ” Jacob stopped and smiled. “You got words coming out of my mouth that don’t usually make it into my vocabulary.”  
Lucas raised a hand and placed it on Jacob’s cheek, staring directly into his eyes. Then he leaned foreword and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  
“When we met that night and you were checking me out, I found myself interested in ways I’d never before known. I should’ve been offended but instead I was flattered. I knew I’d at least want to have a drink with you to see if there might me more. Then we started kissing and I liked it. A lot. We kept meeting up and something started to change inside of me. It was almost like I could breathe, maybe for the first time in my life. I spend so much time thinking about you when you’re not around and content when you are.”  
“It sounds to me like people suspect what’s going on with us. It scares me but I think I might be able to get through it with you at my side.”  
Lucas squeezed Jacob’s hand.  
“So,” Lucas said, a hint of mischief in his eyes. “I bought these.”  
Lucas held up a box of condoms. That drew a raised eyebrow from Jacob.  
“I’m not, I mean I don’t know if I could…”  
“Got it covered. Did some research and, well, I guess I’m ready to, you know, take it.”  
Jacob kissed Lucas passionately. He hadn’t been expecting this, but they’d just professed their love to one another and when better to do this? They’d held out, doing other things, but never quite getting around to sealing the deal.  
It took some time to work into it. Lots of foreplay before getting to it. It was awkward, messy, sometimes painful and definitely the best experience either had ever had in their lives. It was like they had connected on a deeper level, unlike with anyone else they’d ever been with.  
When it was over, Jacob lay with his head on Lucas’s chest, the other man’s arm crooked around his neck. There was such a sense of ease and comfort, like they were fully contented. Neither of them really wanted to move.  
“Stay here tonight,” Jacob said. “I want to wake up with you next to me.”  
Lucas smiled, gave Jacob a kiss on his forehead and closed his eyes. Before long, both men were fast asleep. 

Jacob awoke with a smile in the morning, Lucas next to him, still asleep. It was a Saturday and neither had work to do, at least not in the morning. The cattle would need some attention, but nothing that would take up the whole day. Weekends didn’t exist in a realistic sense, but extended family shared the load so they did all get some free time.  
They planned to get together again that night, but for stargazing. Jacob arrived first, placing a blanket in the bed of his truck. Lucas would be along soon with the beer. It was going to be a perfect night, or so he thought.  
Lying on the blanket, a few trucks arrived. Not a one of them belonged to Lucas. He recognized one or two of them as belonging to Amos Wilkins and Howie Mills. The others he didn’t know but he had a feeling there would be no strangers.  
“What’s up, Jacob,” Amos asked as he got out of his truck. “What are you doing out here on your own?”  
“Just looking at the night sky,” Jacob responded.  
“Where you been,” Howie asked. “Haven’t seen you at the bars lately and when you have it’s been with the new guy in town. You two come together and leave together. What’s the story?”  
“No story.”  
“Seen another truck at your place an awful lot,” Marty Atkins said. “What are you doing?”  
“Usually drinking beer and watching the game. What do you think we’re doing?”  
“You can’t do that with us,” Amos asked. “I thought you were our friend.”  
“What do you want, Amos? What do you want me to say?”  
“I wanna know where your fag boyfriend is so I can cut off his balls.”  
Jacob had expected there was going to be trouble since they’d obviously been following him. He was honestly glad Lucas wasn’t there because he was afraid of what they might do to him. The way they were behaving things might turn violent. He hoped to God Lucas didn’t show up while they were here.  
“Not quite sure what you’re talking about?”  
Seth Lowe grabbed Jacob from the truck and threw him on the ground. Jacob tried to get up but Howie kicked him in the gut. It didn’t get better. Jacob tried to fight back but it was six to one. Even as strong as he was, it was more than he could handle.  
After they were done, and Jacob lay there bloody and broken, they got back into their trucks. Amos had one last comment to make.  
“I see that queer around you again and I’m going to bash his head in.”  
Jacob couldn’t even respond, barely able to stay conscious. 

A few minutes later, Lucas arrived. As soon as he saw Jacob on the ground, he ran to him, dropping then 6-pack of beer he’d brought. It was difficult to see him in this state.  
“Jacob,” Lucas cried. “God, what did they do to you?”  
Lucas was unsure what to do. If he moved Jacob, he could do more harm than good. However, he didn’t know who was behind the attack or if they would return. In the end, he decided to lift Jacob up and place him as gently as possible into the cab of his truck. Lucas got into the driver’s seat and propped Jacob’s head on his lap as he drove to the hospital.  
When they got there Lucas knew better than try to move him again. He ran into the ER and had someone bring a stretcher out to retrieve Jacob. They looked none too pleased that he’d been driven there in the cab of a truck rather than calling 911. Lucas tried to explain but the doctors said he could do that in the police report.  
Lt. Fiero stood before Lucas with notepad and pen in hand. He asked the standard questions first, like name, residence and similar personal information before moving on.  
“Where exactly did you find Mr. Baker,” Lt. Fiero asked.  
“Fighting Buck near the park,” Lucas answered. “He was on the ground all beaten and bleeding.”  
“Why didn’t you call 911?”  
“Didn’t know if whoever did it was still around. Couldn’t risk them coming back.”  
“Any idea of who attacked him?”  
“No. If I’d have gotten there sooner, maybe this wouldn’t have happened.”  
“You were meeting with the victim,” the officer queried.  
Lucas nodded. “We were going to have a few beers. I was the one bringing them so he got there first.”  
“What exactly is your relationship to Mr. Baker?”  
“We’re, uh, good friends.”  
An odd look crossed Fiero’s face but he didn’t pursue that line of questioning any further.  
“Did you see any vehicles nearby? Maybe a description to offer a lead?”  
“No. I haven’t lived in Alpine long enough to know that many people and never heard Jacob say he had any enemies. The only trucks there were his and mine.”  
Lt. Fiero nodded his head. “That’s all for now. I’ll be in touch if I have any further questions. Meanwhile, his family has been notified.”

When Jacob’s parents, David and Lizzie arrived, Lucas got suspicious glances, particularly from Mr. and Mrs. Baker. Lizzie, too, glared at him. Only David seemed relatively calm.  
“Why don’t you go in and see Jacob,” David said to the others. “I’m going to talk to the gentleman who found Jacob.”  
Jacob’s parents readily agreed though Lizzie looked like she wanted to object. A harsh look from David convinced her to leave, at least for now. Once they were gone, David approached Lucas.  
“You’re the one who brought my brother in,” he asked.  
Lucas nodded his head. He couldn’t even hide the shock and distress on his face. David wasn’t stupid and could guess why Lucas was so upset.  
“You been spending a lot of time with Jacob.” It was phrased as a question but was more of a statement. Lucas nodded in the affirmative.  
“You seem pretty shook up.”  
“If you saw him. He was bleeding and… You’d be the same if you had found him.”  
“Sure, but he’s my brother. You haven’t even been in Alpine that long.”  
Lucas stared at David . He was too distraught to put together what David was getting at.  
“We got along and have spent enough time together that I think I know him pretty well.”  
“I’ll bet you do,” said David . “A lot of rumors have been going around why that might be the case.”  
Lucas’s eyes narrowed. He finally understood what David was driving at.  
“If you’ve got something to say why not come out and say it.”  
“My brother said he was seeing someone but didn’t want to talk about it. Then there were the rumors and all the time the two of you have spent together. I’m not stupid. Neither is my sister.”  
Lucas shivered. This was something he and Jacob had both feared but he didn’t have it in him to deny anything right then.  
“So, what? You going to threaten me? Tell me to stay away?”  
David gave a little laugh. “I haven’t seen Jacob this happy in years, not since high school. I’m not about to run off the person responsible for that. Whatever is going on between the two of you… it’s not my business until Jacob decides to talk about it. All I’m going to say is don’t do anything to hurt him.”  
“No, I’d… I don’t think I can.”  
David nodded his head, satisfied.  
“Make yourself scarce for now. Let me have your number and I’ll let you know when the family isn’t around.”  
Lucas was having a hard time comprehending what had just happened. He all but said he knew what was going on between them. Then again, Jacob had said he thought David had known and indicated he didn’t care. 

The painkillers made it hard for Jacob to focus. He saw his mother in a chair next to the hospital bed. Yet, he only had one question and he feared the answer.  
“Where’s Lucas?”  
“Oh,” Mrs. Baker started. “You’re awake! Let me get a doctor.”  
Jacob’s mother departed the room and soon returned with a doctor.  
“How are you feeling, Jacob,” the doctor asked.  
“Like shit,” Jacob said. “You have another patient here by the name of Lucas Reed?”  
“No one by that name. I think that’s the name of the man who brought you here. The only blood on him was yours but not even a scratch.”  
Jacob visibly relaxed.  
“Where… where is he?”  
“I believe he’s stopped in a few times to check up on you. Want to tell me what happened? Did he do this to you?”  
“What? No. There were six of them. I tried to fight back but the odds weren’t exactly in my favor.”  
“The police are going to ask you anyway, but do you have any idea why these people would do this to you?”  
“They used to be my friends but we hadn’t been hanging out much lately. I don’t know.”  
The doctor could see that it was a lie but said nothing more about it. The same was true of his mother, though she held her tongue until the doctor had departed.  
“Who is he,” Mrs. Baker asked. “You seem particularly concerned about him.”  
“We were going to have a few beers in the park. I thought if he’d shown up that the others might have hurt him, too.”  
That seemed to put his mother at ease. She couldn’t really imagine anything more and it was much easier to accept that he’d found a new buddy that kept him out of the bars. It didn’t even occur to her that Jacob had previously alluded to having been dating someone. 

A few days later, Jacob was at home resting. Lucas was spending even more time than usual with Jacob, giving him whatever help was needed whenever he wasn’t at work. Jacob liked the attention, truly feeling like they were more at home when together. It wasn’t much of a problem until Mrs. Baker came over one day, letting herself in so as not to disturb Jacob should he be asleep.  
Heading right to the bedroom, she got quite a shock. Jacob was indeed asleep but next to him, also asleep, was Lucas. She stood stock still, sputtering, not knowing quite what to do. The thing about it was that Jacob was snuggled up against Lucas’s chest, looking quite content. Even having previously denied the obvious, it was clear to Mrs. Baker what was going on. She couldn’t understand it, knowing full well about all the women her son had been with, silently praying that one of them would interest him enough to marry.  
“Oh, my Lord!”  
Those few words wakened Jacob from his slumber and he opened his eyes to see the look of shock – maybe even horror – on the face of his mother. He’d have gotten up to talk to her but he couldn’t easily move without assistance.  
“Momma,” Jacob said. “It’s not—”  
She shook her head, still wanting to deny what was right before her eyes. When Lucas woke up and saw her standing there he began to panic. He also couldn’t move with Jacob against his chest, at least not without causing pain to his lover.  
“Mrs. Baker,” Lucas began.  
“I have to go,” she said, bolting from the room, out the door and into her car. She was long gone before Lucas could disentangle himself from Jacob to chase after her.  
“Well, shit,” Jacob said. “That’s not how I expected things to go down.”  
Lucas sighed. He also hadn’t wanted things to go this way either but there was no way to hide what was going on. The Baker Family, at least, now knew the truth, as did others in the community who had suspected it.  
Returning to the bedroom, Lucas watched Jacob struggling to get out of bed.  
“She’s gone,” he said to Jacob.  
Jacob nodded his head and looked like he was about to cry. There was nothing Lucas could do to make it better so he hugged his partner, careful not to hurt his injured arm.  
“I’m so sorry,” Lucas said. “I love you.”  
Jacob nodded his head and sobbed into Lucas’s shoulder. He wasn’t raised to show emotion in this way but it was pouring out now. Even as he was being comforted, some part of his mind was telling him he was less than a man. Another part reminded him that he was already in a romantic relationship with another man so what the hell did it matter anyway.  
“What do you want me to do for you?”  
“Just… just stay here with me.”  
“I think it might be best if we headed to my place. Those boys who hurt you might come here looking for you. None of them know where I live. I want you someplace safe while I’m at work.  
Jacob sniffled and nodded his acquiescence. He was feeling a little numb and went along with whatever Lucas suggested. He was about to find a bag to pack but Lucas was already on it. He picked out a pair or two of jeans, some shirts, underclothes – though Jacob didn’t always wear them at home – and his phone and charger. Lucas didn’t think anything else was needed, but he could always return as necessary. Jacob kept toiletries at Lucas’s place so he didn’t need to bring them.  
Lucas threw a bag in the back of his truck and helped Jacob into the passenger seat. He went slow so as to not jostle Jacob too much. 

Jacob slept fitfully that night, often waking up to nightmares. By the time Lucas left for work, Jacob had finally fallen asleep. When Jacob woke up, he was lost at first but then remembered where he was. He managed to get out of bed and make his way to the kitchen. He was dressed in sweats and socks, a far cry from his normal nothing. He knew Lucas would have covered his chest and shoulders but he wasn’t there to see to it.  
There was a note on the counter telling him there was some soup in a pot in the refrigerator. All he needed to do was heat it up. It was signed “I love you” with a little heart underneath. Jacob almost laughed since he couldn’t imagine that sort of thing coming from his boyfriend. He must really be worried to do something like that. Truthfully, Jacob didn’t feel at all like eating but he knew food was needed, especially while recovering from his injuries.  
Afterward, he checked his phone. There were some missed calls, including one from his family’s home. No one left a message and the last thing he wanted to do was call home. Yet he found himself dialing that number. Lizzie picked up.  
“Hey, Lizzie,” Jacob said. “Someone call me?”  
“Oh, yeah,” she responded. You could almost hear the smirk in her voice. “Daddy wants to talk to you but he’s out in the field. Don’t you worry, though. He’s got a thing or two to say to you.”  
She hung up the phone without so much as a goodbye. In a way Jacob wasn’t surprised since David had to drive her away when she was trying to make some smarmy remarks that one night after dinner. He had hoped it would be different but he was wrong.  
Jacob was at a loss for what to do with himself. He could watch TV but he imagined it was all talk shows and soap operas, neither of which appealed to him. That’s when he thought about exercise. True, his right arm was fractured but there was nothing wrong with the left. Lucas had some dumbbells around for doing curls. He wasn’t entirely sure he was up for it but it was better than doing nothing, especially since sit-ups, push-ups and pull-ups were all out of the question.  
He searched around and found a set of dumbbells in the bedroom closet. Jacob didn’t think he could manage a curl from a sitting position so he lay on his back and moved his right arm straight up and then back down. He did ten reps at a time, resting between each set. There was some pain but nothing he couldn’t handle.  
After doing this for a good thirty minutes or so, Jacob had worked up a sweat. Funny how difficult this could be when your body was recovering. Jacob badly wanted a shower or bath but there was no way he could manage it. The sling would get wet and that would make things more difficult. If only his mother… but there was no point in following that train of thought. His mother wouldn’t be bathing him so he was going to have to wait until Lucas got back.  
It seemed to be a long wait over those next few hours. Jacob wondered if he should take up reading. He thought maybe he ought to seriously consider it. David was going to college and Jacob probably wouldn’t be inheriting the ranch, so he might need a backup plan, like school.  
While waiting, a call came through on his cell.  
“Hello.”  
“Jacob, what the hell did you do to make your mother so upset?”  
That was his father, sounding quite peeved.  
“I had a friend over, taking care of me. He, uh, fell asleep on the bed next to me.”  
Mr. Baker said nothing and the silence seemed to stretch on for an eternity.  
“Then it’s true. I tried to ignore the rumors about you but now I see they were more than that. You’re some kind of homosexual.”  
Jacob paused. He didn’t know how to respond.  
“I don’t know,” he finally said. “I only know what’s happening now.”  
“That’s enough. Don’t bother coming back to the ranch or home. You’re not my son anymore.”  
Jacob was in shock. He knew it was going to bad but he wasn’t expecting this. “But… Dad.”  
“And don’t call here again. You’ll just get your mot—my wife, upset.”  
With that, Mr. Baker hung up the phone. Jacob knew there was no point in arguing with his father. Once he’d made a decision he stuck with it. It was possible his mother or Lizzie would come around but it seemed to be the end of his relationship with his father. 

When Lucas returned from work, Jacob was sitting on the couch, staring straight ahead, his mouth open slightly. He didn’t even acknowledge Lucas’s presence.  
“What’s wrong,” Lucas asked.  
Jacob turned his head slightly, a haunted look on his face. He couldn’t even mutter more than a word before he started to cry. The tears began streaming down his face.  
Lucas went to the couch and sat beside him, careful to choose the side with his good arm.  
“Jacob. What happened?”  
Jacob swallowed hard and it took a few moments to compose himself.  
“I… my father called today…”  
“What did he say?”  
“He said… he said I wasn’t his son any more and to not come around the ranch, home or even call my mother.”  
“I’m so sorry,” he said, pulling Jacob closer and kissing the top of his head. “What can I do for you?”  
Jacob shook his head. There wasn’t anything to be done. All he wanted was for Lucas to hold him and make it all go away. Lucas did what he could, holding his lover gently.  
After a while, Lucas extricated himself and stood up.  
“I’m going to make us some dinner.”  
“I’m not hungry,” Jacob replied, the lethargy clear in his voice.  
“You have to eat. That chicken soup wasn’t enough. You also need a bath. You smell like you were working out and you also didn’t get to clean yourself this morning.”  
Jacob gave a slight shrug, indifferent to whether or not he was clean.  
Lucas disappeared into the kitchen. Jacob didn’t want to move but he really had to piss. He pulled himself up and headed into the bathroom to relieve himself. When he emerged, Lucas was waiting on the living room.  
“Do you need any help?”  
“I just took a piss.”  
Lucas nodded. “I’m making chicken cutlets, mashed potatoes and corn.”  
“I told you-“  
“I wasn’t asking. I’m telling you what’s for dinner.”  
An angry look appeared on Jacob’s face.  
“Fuck you! You think you can tell me what to do! Screw you!”  
Lucas took a deep breath before speaking. “I know you’re upset so I’m going to let that pass.”  
“Pass? Pass? You think this is just going to fix itself?”  
“No. I honestly don’t know if it can be fixed. What I do know is that you need to eat, you need to bathe, you need to sleep and you shouldn’t be alone.”  
“You don’t know what it’s like to lose your whole family.”  
Again, Lucas took a deep breath. He looked away briefly before turning back to Jacob.  
“Sit on the couch. You need to hear what I have to say.”  
“I-“  
“Sit. Down. Now.”  
Jacob had never heard that tone of voice from Lucas. He was angry but thought he still might have crossed some line. He sat on the couch but couldn’t look at Lucas.  
“You remember me telling you how I’d had a falling out with my family?”  
Jacob grunted his assent but it hadn’t come to mind. Truth was that he had never asked any questions about it, assuming Lucas would tell him when he was ready.  
“Let me tell you how it was. My father was an alcoholic. When he got drunk he was violent. He beat me and my mother. When I was 18, I hightailed it out of there and joined the Army. I just couldn’t stand to watch my mother take it and forgive him. I used my time in the military to get a degree in business. Typical, I know, but I thought maybe I could start a business of some kind. Wasn’t sure what but something.  
“When I got out, I rented a place nearby in case my mother needed help. And did she ever. My father went on one of his worst benders yet. He beat my mother so badly she had to be hospitalized. I lost it. I went to him and beat the shit out of him. We were both arrested but my father, when he sobered up, wanted the charges against me dropped. One part of him knew he was in the wrong. The courts agreed and released me. My father went to jail.  
“You’d think that would be the end of it, right? Nope. My mother forgave him. She started visiting him in prison. Even managed to convince herself that if only she’d been a better wife, if she’d been nicer, if she’d made him happier, then he’d never have done it. She basically said it was her own fault and planned to take him back as soon as he was out.  
“I couldn’t deal with it. I told her if she went back to him that I was leaving. She told me maybe I’d better since I should never have struck my father. I found this construction job and left. That’s when I met you. You know the rest.”  
Jacob was silent but also feeling guilt and shame. His own family life had been good up until now. For Lucas, life had been hell growing up and he’d had to escape it. Now here he was doing his best to take care of Jacob even though he’d lost everything. Worse, Jacob hadn’t even bothered to find out what had brought Lucas to town.  
“I’m sorry,” Jacob finally said. “I didn’t know. I should have asked.”  
“Damn it, Jacob! I’m not looking for sympathy. I’m not looking for an apology. If I had wanted to talk about it I would have brought it up before now. It’s uncomfortable to talk about but I knew that one day it would all come out. All I want you to know is that you’re not alone. You’re never going to be alone. Just don’t push me away.”  
Slowly, Jacob nodded his head. His anger had dissipated. He was still sad, and that wasn’t going to go away anytime soon, but at least he knew he had an ally who only had his best interests at heart.  
“Okay. I’m sorry. I’m just upset.”  
Lucas sat down next to Jacob and grabbed hold of his good hand.  
“I know that, Jacob. And I love you. That’s why I want you to stay healthy, mentally and physically. That’s why you’re going to sit down and have dinner with me.”  
Jacob smiled a little. Then he leaned over and kissed Lucas on the cheek.  
“Thank you being there for me and taking care of me.”  
“I’ll always be here for you.”  
“I love you.”  
Lucas smiled and caressed Jacob’s cheek. Then he stood up.  
“Now I have to finish making dinner. Then it’s bath time.”  
Dinner wasn’t full of conversation. There was no getting around the sadness Jacob was experiencing. Mostly he just pushed his corn around the plate, melding it with the mashed potatoes. He ate a few bites of chicken but his appetite was nonexistent.  
“You going to eat or do I have to spoon it into your mouth?”  
“I’d like to see you try,” Jacob said with a smirk.  
Lucas stood up and walked over to Jacob. He cut up the chicken into small pieces and stabbed one with a fork. Then he put it up to Jacob’s mouth, who stubbornly kept it shut.  
“I can make you open that mouth.”  
Jacob looked up at Lucas, continuing to smirk.  
“You know,” Lucas began, running his arm lightly along Jacob’s fractured arm. “I bet it would hurt if I put just a little more pressure here.”  
“You wouldn’t!”  
While his mouth was open, Lucas shoved a piece of chicken inside of it.  
“Don’t think about testing me. I promise you I can play dirty if that’s what it takes to keep you healthy.”  
Defeated, Jacob chewed and swallowed, clearing his plate without any further resistance. Once dinner was over, Lucas cleared the table and washed the dishes. When he walked out, Jacob was on the couch.  
“I’m going to run the bath and then I’m going to wash you. Looked like you must have worked up a sweat earlier. What were you doing?”  
“I used your dumbbells to exercise my good arm. Needed something to occupy my time.”  
“It didn’t hurt?”  
“Nothing I couldn’t handle.”  
Lucas nodded, got the bath going and washed Jacob. Then he put him into bed. After taking a quick shower, Lucas joined him. Jacob curled himself into Lucas’s arm, head on his shoulder. It wasn’t always like this but Jacob was vulnerable and wanted Lucas to hold him. Lucas didn’t mind at all having Jacob in his arms. Being close like this made the both of them feel better. 

When morning came, Jacob was alone again while Lucas was at work. There was a note saying he was going to have a visitor to keep him company but he didn’t day who. It was with great surprise and joy that the person who knocked on the door was his younger brother, David.  
“Davey,” Jacob exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”  
“Came to see how my big brother was doing.”  
“How did you know where to find me?”  
“I stopped by your house but you weren’t there. Decided to try your cell but no answer. Turns out Lucas noticed and called me back. So here I am!”  
Jacob tried not to cry but his eyes were watering up. He wiped them before the tears could start flowing.  
“Why… why did you come?”  
“Jacob, do you remember the conversation we had at dinner that one night when Lizzie brought up that you were seeing someone but were evasive about who?”  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
“I told you that you were my brother, that I loved you and that nothing was going to change that. You think I didn’t know what was going on back then? I did. I didn’t care then and I sure don’t now.”  
“But Daddy…”  
“I love him but he can be a righteous, judgmental ass at times. I’ve tried to talk to him about this but he won’t back down. And you know Mama. She’ll go along with whatever Daddy says, but I could see it was tearing her up.”  
Jacob nodded. He did know these things about his parents. He just never thought they’d impact him.  
“Come in and sit down. I was just about to make coffee.”  
David entered and followed Jacob into the kitchen. As Jacob started fumbling with his one arm, David stepped in and took care of it for him. When the coffee was done, they both sat at the kitchen table with mugs before them.  
“You hungry, Davey?”  
“What have you got.”  
“Probably some eggs and bacon. Maybe some bread for toast.”  
“You sit there. I’ll take care of it since you’re a cripple,” David said with that well-known Baker smirk.  
“Hey! That’s not fair!”  
“Maybe not but here we are. Tell you what. When you’ve got use of both of your hands you can cook me some dinner. I might even have a guest.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“I was waiting to tell everyone, seeing where it was going. I think I know now. Her name is Michelle. She’s got the prettiest eyes, silky blonde hair, curves in all the right places… I could go on but I don’t want to bore you. You’ll meet her soon enough.”  
They had a nice breakfast, followed by David cleaning up.  
“I’ve got a favor to ask,” said Jacob.  
“Besides making you breakfast?”  
Jacob smiled. “Yeah, besides that. I want to exercise. I was able to manage with a dumbbell in one hand yesterday but it’s kind of awkward. I’d also like to do some sit-ups but I’m not sure I could do that on my own.”  
“Alright, I suppose I could help with that.”  
“How’d you manage to get away from the ranch today? Even if I were coming back you’d still be needed.”  
“I told Daddy I was coming to see you. He didn’t like it but he could see that I wasn’t backing down. He didn’t put up much of an argument. He knows how close we’ve always been. He did say I couldn’t do it again but we’ll see. I’m not too far away from going off to school. Don’t know who he thinks is going to take over the ranch now. I’m sure not doing it. I suppose he can marry Lizzie off and get her husband do it. Besides, I could tell that you weren’t exactly excited with the idea of running the ranch by yourself.”  
“That’s true but I would have done it if I had to.”  
“Even if Daddy hadn’t… done what he did, it still would have been difficult to get Lucas involved.”  
Jacob didn’t follow up on that, instead retrieving the dumbbell from underneath the bed. David helped him through the entire workout, arm, legs and stomach. That was the limit of what could be done right now. He’d worked up quite a sweat and asked for David’s help with a bath. David ran the water and helped him in. He soaped up a washcloth and gently cleaned up his brother.  
“You can wash under your own foreskin,” David said. “I love you but that’s a bit much unless both your arms were broken.”  
“Heh, yeah. I can manage that, though Lucas-”  
“That’s enough. Don’t need to hear about your intimate behavior. And before you get up in arms about it, I’m not talking about what I do with Michelle, either. Some things we just don’t need to discuss and we both know how it works.”  
“You know how man-on-man sex works?”  
“I’m not stupid,” David answered. “It’s not like I researched it or anything but there’s only so many places-anyway, I can figure it out.”  
When the bath was over, David helped Jacob out of the tub, dried him off and got him dressed in a pair of shorts, which was often all he ever wore anyway. Less, when in his own home.  
“Okay, brother, I have to get going. Michelle wants some of my time as long as I’m free for the day. I’ll be back as soon as I can but either way we’re staying in touch, even if it’s just a conversation on the phone. I know you’d rather meet face-to-face but it’s not always an option. 

After David was gone, Jacob still had plenty of time before Lucas returned home. He decided to take a look at the bookshelf and see if there was anything interesting. He didn’t know much but chose The Alchemist by a guy named Paolo Coelho. It was a good read, though he wasn’t quite sure what it was about besides a shepherd going on some kind of quest for treasure. Before he knew it, the front door opened and in walked Lucas with a bag of groceries. Still, he had a serious look on his face. He kissed Jacob and went into the kitchen to put down the bag. When he returned, he sat down next to Jacob.  
“Do you think your father will ever forgive you,” Lucas asked.  
“I don’t think so. At least not as long as we’re together.  
Lucas nodded, but his face remained serious.  
“I was afraid of that. I’ve been thinking. If… if you want to go back to your family I’ll understand. I won’t like it but I’ll step aside if it’ll make you happy.”  
Of all the things Jacob considered Lucas might say, this was nowhere on his list.  
“You’d… you’d do that for me?”  
At this point, Lucas was starting to tear up. What he feared Jacob might do was coming to pass but he also knew he couldn’t stand in his way.  
“If that’s what you want.”  
“Lucas. I love you. I’d sooner tear out my heart than leave you. Just the fact that you’re willing to make a sacrifice like that shows me you’re the one for me. From my family, only Davey bothered to stand up to my father. I would never – could never – leave you for them or anyone else.”  
Lucas visibly relaxed. It was possibly one of the most difficult things to talk about in his entire life. That neither of them had even considered being with another man prior to meeting was a testament to how strong their relationship had become. Yet, here they were, having pledged their love to one another and wanting to spend the rest of their lives together.  
“Okay, now that that’s settled there’s one more thing to discuss.”  
Jacob raised an eyebrow but waited for Lucas to say his piece.  
“Who owns your house?”  
“My house – oh, I see. My parents own it.”  
“I thought that might be the case. After dinner we need to go over there and bring all your stuff here.”  
“That’s a lot for the two of us.”  
“Call your brother. I bet he’d help out.”  
“He’s spending time with his girl.”  
“Even better. She could help, too. Make that call while I get dinner ready.”

There was more than even Jacob had expected and the extra hands were much needed, especially since Jacob was limited in his ability to carry. Michelle was very gracious, not seeming to mind helping out. Jacob guessed that he’d explained the situation, probably even telling her how much his brother meant to him.  
Once everything was done, Jacob and Lucas invited David and Michelle in for a couple of beers. They each had one before begging off.  
“I’m worn out. I need to get Michelle home and get to bed myself. Just remember, Jacob. You owe me dinner once that sling is off.”  
The others left, leaving the boys on their own.  
“What was that about,” Lucas asked.  
“He made breakfast this morning, helped with exercising and gave me a bath. He told me I owed him for that.”  
“I suppose that’s fair.”  
“Now I need to figure out my next move. No job and no place to live.”  
“Oh, you’ve got a place to live. I’m not letting you out of my sight anymore. You’re staying right here with me. We’ll figure out the job part once you’re a bit more healed up.”  
Jacob gave a small smile. He could think of far worse things than to spend every night with this man.  
“So let’s get ready to go into our bed.”  
Lucas put an arm around Jacob’s shoulder and led him to the bathroom to wash up and brush their teeth. Then to bed. Sides had already been chosen so there was no need to sort that out.  
“Lucas,” Jacob said. “I was thinking.”  
“About?”  
“We haven’t had sex in a while, not since…”  
“We’ll have it soon enough.”  
“What about tonight? If you’re gentle I’m sure we could…”  
Lucas turned to look at his lover.  
“You sure about that?”  
“Yes. I want to be connected to you. And don’t you worry, when I’m in shape it’ll be your turn to get it.”  
Lucas laughed with that deep, booming laugh of his.  
“You’re on.”

Next morning, Jacob woke to Lucas holding him. It was a good feeling. He wished it could always be this way, but maybe once he had a job and was up earlier that would happen. Still, it sent chills through him. Less than a year ago he had little hope of finding a woman to settle down with. Now here he was with Lucas, never wanting to let go.  
Jacob couldn’t really adjust his body the way he wanted to in order to wrap his arms around Lucas. He sighed, watching him sleep. That was a rare sight since Lucas was usually awake first. He reached over and ran his fingers through Lucas’s chest hair. It was soft, and there was a lot of it. He traced his hand upward and caressed the scruff. If he worked in an office he’d probably have to shave every day. It was dark and coarse. Lucas wasn’t so different from Jacob, other than that Lucas’s body hair was a little thicker everywhere. Of course, Jacob’s hair was lighter in general. Even though they both had blue eyes, Jacob loved looking into Lucas’s. They were so damn pretty.  
He traced a finger along Lucas’s lips, noticing how plump they were. Then he once more moved his hand down, along the jaw line and over his chest before settling on his belly. He wanted to go further down but thought maybe it would be better to have Lucas awake for it.  
“Morning,” Lucas said.  
Jacob pulled his hand away like he was a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
“I-good morning. How long have you been awake?”  
“I felt your finger trace along my lips and then downward until you reached my belly. Definitely looked to me like you wanted to go further.”  
Jacob blushed, feeling somewhere between shame and embarrassment.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“What are you sorry about. This body is all yours.”  
Lucas leaned over and kissed Jacob full on the lips. Then he grabbed Jacob’s hand and placed it a little below his belly.  
“Don’t be shy,” Lucas said.  
Jacob looked at his hand. He wasn’t sure if he ought to do it but moved his hand down until he grasped what he wanted. Lucas wasn’t erect but the head of his penis was poking out just a bit from his foreskin. His finger made its way there, skinning it back to fully expose his penis.  
Things moved on from there and it was quite a while before they made it out of bed. It was messy and sweaty and more than either of them ever knew they wanted. By the time they were done they needed to clean up. Rather than take turns, Lucas ran the water and then got in first. Jacob followed, lowering himself down until he was in Lucas’s lap. It was awkward and a little uncomfortable, but at the same time sweet and loving.  
Neither of them bothered getting dressed right away. They didn’t have anywhere they needed to be, not today, and Jacob felt like he was home at last. The idea of spending the day eating, napping and making love was amazing. For Jacob did now come into the full realization that it was more than sex, more than a close but intimate act, but instead something loving and meaningful that bound them together more closely. 

A few weeks passed, more or less blissful but with the occasional disagreement, before it was time to head to the doctor. He got a clean bill of health and was finally able to take off the sling but with a warning not to strain himself too much.  
On the ride back home, a grin appeared on Jacob’s face.  
“Oh, the things I’ve been waiting to do to you. Finally.”  
Once in the house, Jacob pulled Lucas by the hand into the bedroom. Then he pushed Lucas onto the bed with a glean in his eyes. He climbed on top of Lucas and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, lifting him to pull it off. Then Jacob pulled off of him to undo the belt and all the buttons on his jeans in one swift motion. The rest of the clothes soon came off, along with his own.  
Then they were kissing, enjoying each others’ bodies and taking their time with the love making. It wasn’t as salacious as Jacob had implied in the truck. It was even better since Jacob had full control of his limbs. Now they had the chance to make love with an even greater level of intimacy. 

They began to develop a routine that no longer included making sure someone was there to feed and bathe Jacob. It also meant it was time to find a job. It was harder than expected. Either he wasn’t qualified or someone had heard something and decided that made him unsuitable. Meanwhile, Lucas had little difficulty at his own job. They either genuinely didn’t care or couldn’t reconcile a well built and masculine guy being interested in other men. Finally something did come up. The hours were decent, the pay was okay. It was labor intensive but he was used to that.  
One night a few months later, Jacob and Lucas were watching television and drinking some beer after dinner. It was a casual, quiet evening until headlights appeared in the window. Jacob got up to look outside.  
“Fuck,” he said.  
“Who is it?”  
“It’s, uh, it’s the guys who attacked me.”  
Lucas stiffened, a burning rage filling his eyes.  
When a knock came to the door, Jacob moved to answer but Lucas intercepted him.  
“I got this.”  
Opening the door, Lucas stared down at the others. He was tall enough that he could tower over some of them.  
“Can I help you,” Lucas asked.  
“Can your fag girlfriend come out to play,” Howie asked.  
Lucas responded by punching him not in the front of the face but instead at the temple. He went down, unconscious by the time he hit the ground. That left five more to deal with. Reaching to the left of the doorway Lucas pulled out a crowbar and swung it right into the chest of another, knocking him down. The sound of cracking ribs was loud and clear. Willing to fight dirty, Lucas kneed another right in the nuts and he crumpled under the assault. A fourth got a punch in the nose, breaking it and causing blood to spew down his face. The last two recognized this was a losing battle and only a minute had passed.  
“Get the fuck out of here,” Lucas said calmly but threateningly. “I see you again this crowbar is going straight through your skull.”  
Gathering their companions the best they could, the would-be attackers fled as quickly as possible. Satisfied, Lucas walked inside and shut the door behind him. He set the crowbar down and headed to the bathroom to clean up.  
“Are… you okay,” Jacob asked.  
“Fine. You don’t know how badly I’ve been wanting to do that. I was so fucking pissed off about what they did. I wasn’t going to go out and find them but I figured they’d come around again. I was just waiting for it to happen. You told me he called me a fag and wanted to cut off my balls. And he just called you my fag girlfriend. I think I made my point that this fag – or whatever the hell we’re supposed to be – can kick the shit out of them.”  
“Where’d you learn to fight like that? The army?”  
“I was a scrapper before that. Had to be with that asshole father of mine. The Army Special Forces refined my technique significantly.”  
“I’ve been a scrapper myself but even I couldn’t take down six guys.”  
“They weren’t expecting any resistance. Plus, I had that crowbar ready to go just in case.”  
“Don’t think I even noticed it. Guess I’m glad you had it there. You going to play at being my knight in shining armor?”  
Lucas gave a snort.  
“No, sir. We can be knights together. I just happened to be better prepared for this particular battle.”  
Jacob nodded. He wasn’t looking for a defender. He was still having a hard enough time deciding if he were the husband or the wife and didn’t want to be pigeonholed in one position.  
Lucas noticed that Jacob was thinking, maybe with a little too much confusion on his face.  
“What are you thinking about,” Lucas asked.  
“It’s… figuring out how a relationship works with men, especially guys like us.”  
“Ah,” Lucas said, understanding dawning on his face. “There’s no woman here, no wife, no special role other than as my partner. I’m not here to look out for you, at least not in any way that you wouldn’t do for me.” Lucas gave Jacob a kiss. “I’m not looking for a wife. I want a husband.”  
Jacob smirked.  
“And, no, I’m not planning to be anyone’s wife so get that right out of your head.”  
This time Jacob gave a hearty laugh.  
“Don’t worry,” he said. “I’m not looking for a wife, either. But I have to admit that you fighting the way you did got my blood pumping. Downright turned on.”  
“Is that right?”  
“That’s right. But one question. Were you proposing to me when you said you wanted a husband?”  
This time it was Lucas who gave the laugh.  
“One step at a time. For now, why don’t we go into the bedroom and have mad, passionate sex?”  
“I like the sound of that.”

Jacob and Lucas were generally happy but had little in the way of friends other than David and Michelle. They had dinner together once a week and Jacob didn’t think he’d ever been as close to his brother than he was now.  
He’d made some attempts at reaching out to his mother, and even Lizzie, but with no success. They just didn’t want anything to do with him. Still, Jacob always asked David to tell his mother he loved her. There was never any reciprocation. 

“Don’t I know you,” a coworker of Jacob’s, Matt, asked one day. “Think I used to see you around Railroad Blues.”  
“I used to go there,” Jacob replied. “Been a while.”  
Matt seemed to be stretching his memory. He was probably drunk whenever he went.  
“I know! You’re that one who left with a guy that one night, the queer!”  
Jacob stiffened. He didn’t like where this was going.  
“I ain’t no queer. Do I look like one of those fairies you see on TV?”  
“No, I suppose not. Maybe you just like taking it in the ass.”  
Jacob didn’t even hesitate when he threw a fist, slamming right into Matt’s face, breaking his nose. Then he hit Matt in the gut, causing him to keel over.  
“You ever say that again and you’ll get a lot worse than that!”  
By this time they’d drawn a crowd. Though they didn’t know what had happened, it was obvious that the only blood on Jacob was on his fist with some splattered on his shirt. Meanwhile, Matt was a bloody mess.  
“What’s going on here,” the manager said, but he saw what everyone else did. “What the hell did you do to him?”  
“He was bad mouthing me and I wasn’t having it.”  
“He called you names so you beat on him? We in high school again?”  
“No, sir.”  
“He just didn’t like me calling him out on being a fag,” said Matt.  
Pure hatred lit up Jacob’s eyes and he looked like he wanted to pound on Matt some more.  
“Stop it,” the manager – Alan - said. “Both of you.”  
Jacob was tense but made no move.  
“Larry, call 911,” Alan said. “You, in my office.”  
Jacob followed but was pretty sure this wasn’t going to turn out well.  
Shutting the door behind him, Alan sat and his desk and indicated that Jacob take the seat in front of it.  
“What’s this all about,” Alan asked.  
Jacob sighed. “He called me a queer. Said I like it up the ass.”  
“Is there any truth to it?”  
“Don’t see how my private life has anything to do with doing my job.”  
“True or not, the idea is out there. It’s not going to get any better. With that temper of yours, well, I can’t having you beat up all of my employees.”  
“Look, I won’t. I just don’t like what he said.”  
“That’s what I’m saying. They are going to say something. I can tell them to shut their mouths but I doubt it’ll make a difference.”  
“What do you want me to do.”  
Alan sighed and briefly looked away. Then he turned back to stare Jacob straight in the eye.  
“Son, I don’t think this is the place for you.”  
“Where is the place for me? I’ve done manual labor all my life.”  
“I don’t know where you belong. I’ve got sufficient grounds for termination based on your fight. I think you ought to leave now.”  
Jacob glared at him, then acted like he might attack, before leaving the room and the warehouse. 

When Lucas got home, he saw Jacob lying on the couch, still in his work clothes and with each of his boots in random spots on the floor. He didn’t seem angry – almost too calm if anything – but Lucas could see that something was up. Jacob barely even acknowledged his presence, other than with a nod of his head.  
“Are you okay,” Lucas asked.  
“Lost my job.”  
“What happened?”  
Jacob went over the incident. He knew he’d overreacted but, as Alan had said, he had a hell of a temper.  
“There was something said that was true.”  
Jacob gave Lucas an incredulous look.  
“You do like to take it up the ass.”  
Jacob pulled the pillow out from under his head and flung it at Lucas.  
“It’s none of their business what I do and who I do it with.”  
“I think I see the problem.”  
“The problem,” Jacob said. “Is that some asshole called me a queer.”  
“That’s only part of it. It’s like that conversation about me being your knight in shining armor. Your masculinity is being threatened. If you’re a queer or like to get fucked then it makes you less of a man.”  
Jacob was silent. He knew Lucas was right but it didn’t make him feel any better. Reconciling working on a ranch, playing football in school, carousing with the boys, driving a beat up pick up truck, and not knowing the slightest bit about fashion was hard to accept. He knew he was a man’s man. So what did it mean if he was in love with another man and had all kinds of sex in all different positions? Did he need to turn into one of those fairies he saw on TV? He didn’t really care what they did but figuring out how and where he fit in was difficult.  
“I suppose you’re right. Don’t know how to change my feelings.”  
“I guess I’m queer, too, if that’s what our relationship means. And I also like to take it up the ass. Do you think I’m less of a man for it?”  
“Well, no. You’re all man. No one questions that.”  
“Are you sure about that? People don’t know me but they do know I whooped some ass. Doesn’t mean they don’t think I’m really some girly faggot who’s eventually going to put on a dress, heels and makeup.”  
“Please don’t ever do that.”  
“Oh, I won’t. I’m just talking about people’s perceptions, of what they see on TV, movies and on the internet.”  
“Is it ever going to get better,” Jacob asked.  
“I wish I could give you a real answer but the truth is that I don’t know. They might never forgive you for not being what they want you to be.”  
“I don’t know if I can handle being an outsider for the rest of my life.”  
“Then maybe we should move.”  
While Jacob mulled that idea over, Lucas moved his feet off the couch and sat down next to him.  
“Where would we go? Wouldn’t the same thing happen wherever we went?”  
“Maybe not. Some of the cities are a lot more accepting. Could be you’d even find those queers you’re so afraid of aren’t so terrible after all.”  
“Maybe. I guess I have some free time again. May as well look on the internet and see where we could go.”  
“Good,” Lucas said, giving his partner a kiss. “I’m not saying we have to move but let’s at least have some options.”

Jacob was surprisingly motivated in the morning. He fired up the computer and started to search. He didn’t really understand how it worked and had a hard time searching for the right thing. Eventually, he had to admit to himself what he was looking for and that was a gay-friendly city. He still didn’t quite identify with the term but it was as close as he was going to get.  
Once he’d come up with the best places he made dinner. Nothing special, just steak and potatoes. Still, he wanted it all ready by the time Lucas walked in.  
When he did so, Jacob was just setting the table, which caused Lucas to grin.  
“Someone’s in a good mood today,” Lucas said.  
Jacob smiled and gave him a kiss.  
“Let’s talk over dinner.”  
Shortly, they sat down, full dinner plates in front of them along with bottles of beer.  
“What did you find out?”  
“It took me a while. The way I searched, well, took me a bit to work up to looking for gay friendly cities in Texas. I found some, but nothing real close. The best place for… for us would be Austin. That’s about six hours or so from here. Dallas is further but it’s also bigger.”  
Lucas nodded his head as he chewed his food.  
“Austin, huh?”  
“I guess. Unless you were thinking of one of those real big places like New York or Los Angeles.”  
“Texas is fine with me,” Lucas said with a grin. “Now we just need jobs.”  
“There are construction jobs in Austin. I checked. I’m sure I could find another warehouse job. I think we could make it work.”  
“You don’t seem enthusiastic about it.”  
Jacob pushed his potatoes around his plate, staring down at them.  
“Jacob, talk to me,” Lucas said. “Do you not want to move?”  
“Oh, I want to move. I just… want something more out of life than warehouse work, or any kind of manual labor. It won’t work long-term.”  
“What are you thinking?”  
“I thought maybe a community college. It could help me figure out what to study at a 4-year college.”  
Lucas got up and walked around the table, hugging him from behind and planting a kiss on the top of his head.  
“That sounds like a great idea. And you know I don’t have to work in construction. I’ve got a degree of my own. It’d probably pay better if I went into that field and help with getting you through school.”  
“You really think so?”  
“I’m glad you want a better life, both for you and us.”  
“I never thought,” Jacob began. “I never saw past the ranch. I didn’t want it but thought it’d be my life no matter what. Now that it’s not I can dream of better things. A better job, maybe even a family.”  
“A family?”  
“Well, I thought, me and you…”  
Lucas went to Jacob’s side and offered his hand. Jacob took it and allowed himself to be pulled up out of his chair. Lucas leaned forward and gave Jacob a long, passionate kiss.  
“I told you I wasn’t going anywhere… at least not without you.”  
Jacob smiled and that blush Lucas could bring out of him brightened his face.  
“I mean, I know we don’t have rings or anything but…”  
“I’d be happy to marry you, Jacob Baker. Let’s do that in Austin. No one here to really do this for and not sure the locals would do it anyway.”  
“My brother.”  
“I bet you he’d come to Austin to be in your wedding.”

Next day, Jacob made a call to his brother to tell him the news.  
“Austin, you say,” David asked.  
“That’s right. I know it’s kind of far.”  
David laughed.  
“Jacob, I never told you where I’m going to college.”  
“No.”  
“University of Texas… in Austin.”  
“No! Are you serious?”  
“Looks like God wanted to make sure we brothers stayed close.”

It took some time to find jobs – part-time for Jacob and full-time for Lucas – before they could move. An apartment was also needed. The trucks would eventually be replaced by cars but that wasn’t an urgent issue. What mattered most was making sure they were settled in before Jacob had to start school. He was getting at least partial aid but it was going to cost them, and that didn’t even account for books.  
Lucas himself had landed a job in advertising. It wasn’t anything he ever thought he’d want but it was something he could do with his degree. It also afforded them the ability for Jacob to go to school while only working part-time.  
Jacob ended up as a package handler for UPS, which had the additional benefit of offering tuition reimbursement. It wasn’t a lot but more than covered his books.  
Not so surprising was that David and Michelle helped them move. It gave them the advantage of also finding an off-campus apartment while they were in school. 

“I think that’s it,” said Jacob. “We’re home.”  
“We are,” said Lucas, wrapping his arms around Jacob’s neck. “This is truly ours. Maybe one day we’ll even own a house.”  
They kissed briefly and turned to the others.  
“David, Michelle, I can’t tell you how happy I am that you helped us make this move.”  
“Anything for my big brother,” David said with a smile. “Besides, you’re going to return the favor when Michelle and I make our move in about a month.”  
Michelle walked over and gave Jacob and Lucas each a kiss on the cheek.  
“You’re my future brother-in-law,” she said, giving David a sly look. “I can’t wait until we’re officially family, even though I already feel like we are.”  
David blushed at Michelle’s comment but said nothing. That response said that he believed he’d one day marry Michelle.  
“We have some apartments lined up not too far from UTA,” Michelle continued. “So we’re going to leave the two of you to settle in. We’ll call when we’re on our way back.”  
Michelle grabbed David’s hand and led him to the door. He managed a quick “Good-bye” before the door closed.  
Jacob grinned. Michelle was perceptive in ways few were. She knew they needed time alone, not just to unpack but to feel more at ease.  
As Jacob turned to move towards a box, Lucas grabbed his hand and turned him around.  
“Before we start, I have something to say,” Lucas said in a nervous tone. Then he got down on one knee and pulled out a box. Opening it, there was a ring. Nothing fancy, but it was enough. “Jacob Thomas Baker, will you marry me?”  
Jacob almost laughed but this was serious business. Instead he smiled and nodded his head. Lucas stood up and placed the ring on his finger, followed by a kiss for his new fiancé.  
The ring itself was silver with two small diamonds side-by-side. It wasn’t too flashy but was meant to say that he was taken. It went right on the ring finger where his wedding band would eventually go.  
“I... I wasn’t expecting this,” Jacob said.  
“I hope you don’t think I was being presumptuous. I wasn’t sure you could afford to buy a ring yourself so I decided to go ahead. I don’t want to wait any longer to have you locked in as mine.”  
“It’s… it’s okay. I think I’m moving past these masculinity issues. Though I would like to find one for you so people know you’re mine.”  
“I almost bought two but…”  
“No, it’s fine,” Jacob responded. “I think I can take care of it on my own.”  
“If you want them to match I can show you where I got it,” said Lucas. “When we were up here looking for an apartment I decided to buy it. Wanted to surprise you.”  
“You sure did that.”  
Jacob kissed his husband-to-be.  
“I do want to start planning,” Lucas said. “You’ll be in school in less than two months and I’ll be starting work next week. The more we can accomplish now the less to worry about later.”

A few days later, after most of the unpacking had been done, they decided a night out would be good. Dinner and maybe a few drinks.  
It was when dinner was winding down that Lucas discussed where to go next.  
“I, uh, looked up some bars that might work… for us.”  
Jacob raised a eyebrow but waited.  
“The one I thought might fit best is called ‘The Iron Bear’. It’s for ‘bears’, which are usually hairy, bigger men… you know, gay men. But the term has changed to include muscle guys with hair… and their admirers.”  
“Huh.”  
“What are you thinking?”  
“I suppose we could check it out. At least no one would blink an eye if we held hands or kissed.”  
“Good,” Lucas said with a grin. “I just don’t want us to be isolated again. I’m not saying all of our friends have to come from these bars but it’s a place to start and with people who have some understanding of what we’ve experienced.”

With dinner over, they headed to the Iron Bear. Jacob glanced at Lucas for a moment. Then he straightened up his shoulders and walked toward the door.  
“ID,” said the bouncer.  
Jacob gave a laugh.  
“I’m serious. I need to see your identification if you want inside.”  
Jacob produced his driver’s license and handed it to the bouncer. The man looked back and forth at him before returning it and indicating he could go in. Jacob waited just inside until Lucas joined him.  
“I was getting into bars in Alpine when I was 18,” Jacob commented.  
“Small towns have different rules than cities.”  
Jacob nodded, then turned to look around. Regular guys. No one dressed up like women. Most of them wore jeans and t-shirts. Some wore caps. It didn’t seem much different from the bars in Alpine other than the lack of women.  
Lucas grabbed Jacob’s hand and pulled him toward the bar.  
“I could use a beer,” said Lucas.  
“Can always use a beer.”  
There were mostly the popular beers. Jacob liked the local brew from Alpine but he knew Lucas was indifferent. He ordered two Bud Lights, handing one of them Lucas. After Jacob paid and was turning away, the bartender reached over and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Haven’t seen you around here before,” he said.  
Jacob turned back and appraised the man.  
“Just moved into town,” Jacob replied.  
“Already picking up men, I see. Anyone special in your life?”  
Jacob raised his left hand to show off his engagement ring.  
“Got a wife at home wondering where you are?”  
“This is an engagement ring and my fiancé is right over there,” Jacob said, pointing to Lucas. “He might not care for the direction of this conversation.”  
“You’re not married yet. Maybe a threesome?”  
Jacob rolled his eyes and walked away without another word.  
“What happened,” Lucas asked.  
“He hit on me. Even after I told him I was here with you. Wanted a threesome.”  
“Well, he is handsome.”  
Jacob gave him a scornful look and shoved one of the beers into his hand. He was starting to wonder if they were together because he’d been the only game in town in Alpine. After all, he took to Jacob checking him out easily. Then he knew he was being stupid. Lucas loved him; he had no doubt about it.  
“Jacob…”  
“I know. I’m being stupid. I see that he’s handsome. It’s just… he made the comment that we’re not married yet.”  
“Maybe not legally,” Lucas responded, pulling Jacob into his arm. “But you are in my heart. There’s no one else for me, man, woman or whatever there is in-between.”  
Jacob gave a slight smile and Lucas kissed him.  
“It’s just you and me. Nothing’s going to change that. You think I gave you that ring and then was going to walk away? Besides, your name’s on the lease, too.”  
Jacob gave Lucas a gentle shove.  
“I could sublet.”  
“Oh no you couldn’t. Told you when you moved in with me in Alpine that I wasn’t letting you out of my sight.”  
Jacob laughed because this time it was he who was doing the teasing. Then he took a swig of his beer. He had a look of distaste on his face, looked at label on the bottle, shrugged and drank some more.  
“Not your favorite,” Lucas asked.  
“It’s Bud Light. I like local beers, not this popular crap. Even if I were into Bud it would be the regular stuff not the light.”  
“I think, based on what I read, that the light beers are more common with gays. Got to keep that pretty figure.”  
Jacob looked around at the many overweight men in the bar.  
“Uh huh.”  
This time it was Lucas’s turn to laugh. He knew it sounded silly.  
“Maybe it seeped in from the guys who aren’t so, uh, large.”  
Lucas put an arm around Jacob’s shoulder and led him to a small, empty table with four chairs around it. The other seats were soon filled with some of the more muscled guys.  
“Mind if we join you,” one of them said. He wore a tight, v-neck shirt that put his hairy and well-developed chest on display.  
Jacob gave him shrug.  
“Sure, why not?”  
“I’m Colt. My friend over there is Nate.”  
“Nice to meet you. My partner over there is Lucas. I’m Jacob.”  
“Rob told us you were new in town?”  
A look of bewilderment crossed Jacob’s face. He glanced over at Lucas, who was in conversation with Nate.”  
“Rob is the bartender.”  
“The one who hit on me.”  
“Don’t take it personally. He hits on any hot guy who walks in. He’s harmless unless you’re actually looking for something.”  
“It’s strange for me. There were no gay bars where we came from. Maybe not even any gays. Strictly women before this guy.”  
“How’d that work out?”  
“Slept with them but usually only once. Didn’t want them getting any ideas that we were ever going to get married.”  
“So you knew?”  
“We met in bars. Went home together at closing time. Both pretty gone. Wasn’t looking for someone who did that or wanted the same from me."  
“Where’d you meet him,” Colt asked, nodded his head at Lucas.  
Jacob laughed.  
“In a bar, but only one drink in for both of us and then one more before leaving.”  
“Slept together right away and then you were smitten?”  
Jacob sighed and then felt Lucas reach across the table and gently squeeze his hand. Lucas must have noticed the frustration at all of the questions. His touch put Jacob more at ease.  
“We made out,” Jacob finally answered. “It was a while before we, uh, sealed the deal. The same night we both said we loved each other.”  
“You were waiting to be in love before having sex?”  
“Not exactly. It just worked out that way.”  
“Then what were you waiting for,” Colt asked.  
“Not sure it’s any of your business. It happened when we were ready.”  
“He looks like a top. You, too, but him more.”  
“I don’t even know what that means.”  
“The one who does the fucking. Like the ‘man’ if this were a straight relationship.”  
A dark look passed over Jacob’s face. He already had these issues over his masculinity and Colt bringing it up didn’t help.  
“You okay over there,” Lucas asked.  
“Twenty fucking questions is all.”  
“I’m sorry about that,” said Colt. “This whole dynamic between you two is so interesting. Never quite heard a story like it.”  
“Just be careful what you say to him,” said Lucas. “He doesn’t like when people call him a queer.”  
Jacob blushed but only Lucas noticed. He gave another squeeze of Jacob’s hand.  
“What’s the problem with that,” asked Nate. “Or is it just that you prefer gay?”  
“Or bi,” Colt interjected.  
“Look, I don’t know. When people called me any of those names it was a slur. Why does everything need a label? I love this guy over here and I’m not interested in anyone else."  
“What if he weren’t around?”  
“Not worth thinking about.”  
“Okay, guys,” said Lucas. “You’ve made my fiancé uncomfortable enough for one night. Think it’s time for us to head out.”  
“Aw, I didn’t mean nothing,” said Colt.  
“See you around.”  
They headed toward the door. As they were leaving, the bouncer stopped them.  
“Listen, I overhead some of the convo over there,” said the bouncer. “My name is Rick. Don’t let those guys get to you. They’re used to guys who just came out, just turned 21, or just moved to town but are already well-versed in gay culture. You’re different so they’re trying to figure you out.”  
“We figured that out,” said Lucas. “This is all new to us. Jacob wasn’t really too sure about going to a place like this but I convinced him to try it out. Now I’m not so sure it was a good idea.”  
“We thought it would be better for us here,” said Jacob. “Now, instead of outcasts we’re curiosities. We just want to go out and have a few beers without anyone giving us trouble. Thought maybe we’d make some friends.”  
“Tell you what,” Rick said. “Let me give you my number. You can come over, have some beer and pizza while we watch baseball.”  
Jacob didn’t look entirely convinced. Neither did Lucas.  
“No pressure. I’m not looking to hit on you or try anything. Besides, I’m pretty sure either of you could kick my ass if I did try.”  
“Can’t promise anything, but maybe,” Lucas said. “Got a piece of paper to write down your number?”  
Rick scribbled down his number and handed it to Lucas, who pocketed it.  
“Hope to hear from you guys.”  
As they were walking away, Jacob heard Colt or Nate – he wasn’t sure which – excitedly come out to talk to Rick. He had no doubt it was the same type of gossip Lizzie would have engaged in. He’d never cared for it from her and even less from those guys. 

At home, they grabbed some beers and sat on the couch. Jacob leaned his head against Lucas’s shoulder. Lucas leaned his head on Jacob’s and wrapped an arm around him.  
“Sorry, babe,” Lucas said. “I thought it might be, I don’t know, different.”  
“Yeah,” Jacob replied. “Seems like there’s no place where we fit in.”  
“Don’t say that.” Lucas kissed the top of Jacob’s head. “I think there might be plenty like us but they just don’t advertise – like us.”  
“I don’t want to be isolated again. Maybe we can try a regular bar instead.”  
“We could try calling Rick to see if he wants to meet up.”  
“We got to do it soon. Tomorrow night or next weekend. Your choice.”  
“Tomorrow is best. We meet in neutral territory and see if we’ve got a potential new friend. Don’t want my man lonely while I’m at work.”  
Lucas licked Jacob’s neck and ear. Jacob giggled, something he’d never done in his life.  
“That’s a mighty masculine giggle you’ve got there.”  
Jacob punched Lucas lightly on the chest. Lucas retaliated. This led to wrestling and Jacob pinning Lucas down. He couldn’t have kept him so easily in place if Lucas didn’t want to be held.  
Jacob leaned down and stuck his tongue in Lucas’s mouth, simultaneously unbuttoning his shirt. Despite what it had been, it turned into a great night after all. 

The next evening they met Rick at Boulevard Bar & Grill, a sports bar. Rick seemed like he might be out of place but Jacob and Lucas felt right at home.  
“You okay there, Rick,” Jacob asked.  
“Sure,” he responded. “It’s just been a long time since I’ve been in a straight bar. If I ever have been.”  
Jacob nodded his head. “That one time when we met was the only time I’ve been in a gay bar.”  
“Why is that?”  
“There weren’t any where we lived,” Lucas said. “We didn’t go out too much anyway. Too many women throwing themselves at Jacob.”  
Jacob gave him a wry smile. “Hey, now. I haven’t been with any women since we met.”  
“Oh, I know. Wouldn’t have quite worked out the same if you had.”  
“You guys are cute together.”  
“I’m going to get us another round,” Jacob said, rising from the table.  
“I’ll go with you,” Lucas said. “ You’ll never carry three pints on your own.”  
“Sounds like a challenge.”  
“Try that with something that ain’t my beer. Rick, keep our seats warm.”  
The men went up to the bar and ordered the beers. Lucas casually put an arm around Jacob’s waist. It felt natural and comfortable.  
“What the fuck,” came a voice from behind. “Why don’t you queers go to one of those fag bars and leave us decent folk alone?”  
Lucas and Jacob both turned to look at the man. He was clearly drunk, even slurring his words. Jacob stood up straighter and cracked his neck. Lucas flexed his muscles.  
“You sure you really want to do this,” Jacob asked. “It probably won’t go well for you.”  
“M-my mistake,” the drunk said. “I can see you’re regular people.”  
They got there beers and returned to the table.  
“Thanks,” said Rick, picking up his pint. “That there is why I stick to gay bars.”  
Jacob shrugged his shoulders.  
“We can handle it.”  
They began conversing. While they were there, Lucas placed a hand on Jacob’s thigh. They knew no other homosexuals so having this casual and comfortable conversation was still strange. Rick focused less on the particulars of their sex life and instead asked how they’d met. He also shared a little about himself.  
“My family didn’t care much for me being gay,” said Rick. “We still talk but it’s an off-limits topic of discussion.”  
“At least you’ve got that much,” said Jacob. “My family cut me off, except my little brother.”  
“That’s too bad. Maybe someday things will be different.”  
“Hope so. I just want to have a regular life, get married and have some kids.”  
“Married? To who?”  
“Me,” Lucas answered. “We’re already engaged. Not sure how the kids are going to work out but that’s something to work out later. Maybe we’ll adopt or, I don’t know, have a surrogate mother.”  
“Interesting. How are things with your parents, Lucas?”  
“We don’t talk. Nothing to do with my relationship with Jacob. They don’t know anyway but I don’t want to talk about it.”  
Jacob squeezed Lucas’s hand.  
“I heard there were some faggots in here,” a loudmouth shouted. “I see a couple right here.”  
“I reckon you ought to shut the fuck up,” said Lucas. “Otherwise you’re going to be picking your teeth up off the floor.”  
“Got a queer who thinks he’s a match for us,” he yelled. “Jordy, let’s teach these fags to stay out of our territory.”  
“Let’s get out of here,” said Rick. Fear was evident in his voice. Maybe this wasn’t new to him.  
Jacob picked up his pint and swallowed it down in a few gulps before slamming it down on the table. Lucas followed suit. Then they rose as one.  
“Let’s take this outside,” said Lucas. “Don’t want to damage the bar with a brawl.”  
“Are you guys serious,” Rick asked. “Why don’t we just leave?”  
“We’re not getting driven out by some assholes.”  
Lucas and Jacob walked outside followed by the would-be gay bashers. Rick finally got up, without finishing his beer, and followed them outside.  
Lucas had one of the men pinned against the wall by the neck. He was squeezing just tight enough that he couldn’t resist. Jacob, meanwhile, was punching the other man in the gut. Not too hard but more than once.  
“I suggest you gentlemen shut your damn mouths in the future,” said Jacob. “You don’t want to mess with us.”  
Lucas nodded and released the man against the wall. He gave him a hard look and followed him with his eyes as he scrambled inside. The other one picked himself up off the ground and also hurried inside.  
“You guys really are different,” said Rick. “The way you handle things are like you’re country rednecks.”  
“That’s about right,” Lucas said. “It’s why we didn’t want to stick around at that gay bar. Jacob was likely to start some shit if he was pushed too far. Thought it was best we left. Here is another story. This is the kind of place where I bet a fight breaking out isn’t too unusual. At your bar the folks are a bit too friendly. Here it’s the opposite, least until you prove yourself, which we just did.”  
“I’m not complaining. I was more worried you’d get into trouble.”  
“As you can see,” Jacob said. “We can handle ourselves.”  
“Next round is on me. Maybe you could try the Iron Bear again next week. I’ll have a chat with Colt and Nate to make sure they back off, that you’ll open up when you’re good and ready.”  
“We’d love to,” Lucas said before Jacob could object.”  
Jacob gave him a wry look but knew better than to argue with his man, at least not over this. He also knew Lucas badly wanted friends and they had to start somewhere, no matter how uncomfortable it might be at the beginning. 

In the morning, Jacob awoke first. He stretched in the bed and looked out the window to see the sunlight. Finding an apartment where they could see the sun come up every morning was a nice piece of luck.  
Smiling, he got out of bed quietly so as not to wake Lucas up. After using the bathroom, he put on the coffee and began to make breakfast. Eggs, sausage, hashbrowns and toast with butter and orange marmalade. He added a glass of orange juice, the kind with the pulp still in it, to go with the coffee. His mother used to whip up things like this – probably still did – but since he wasn’t going to get it from her again he figured he may as well make it himself.  
By the time the coffee had finished, Jacob felt Lucas’s arms enfolding him from behind. Then a kiss on the side of his neck.  
“Good morning,” Lucas said into his ear.  
“Morning,” Jacob responded. “Sleep well?”  
“I think it might have been one of the most peaceful nights I’ve had in a long time. No danger hanging over our heads, we made a new friend and fended off some assholes who wanted to start a fightt. The way we rose from that table at the same moment… that was something. Like our thoughts were on the same page.”  
Jacob offered a small smile. That had also occurred to him. They thought very much alike. A major difference was that this was no small town like Alpine. They were probably used to the gays who were pushovers. Once people understood they were serious ass kickers they wouldn’t have many problems. It was always a matter of proving themselves, which would have been true under any circumstances.  
“Maybe we could help the… the gays at the Iron Bear to protect themselves. Show them they don’t need to hide away to be themselves.”  
“It’s a nice thought but maybe a little ambitious. We were raised to kick ass. I guess they could learn some self-defense but I don’t know that they’d necessarily be able to take on the people we can.”  
“Then… then maybe we need to look out for our own.”  
“Our own?”  
Jacob finished the cooking and portioned the food onto two separate plates. He was going to try to grab the coffee but Lucas filled two cups and brought it to the table.  
“I know this has been difficult,” Jacob began. “With me being all ‘don’t call me queer’ and that. Maybe it’s time to stop fighting it and just accept that we’ve found a tribe we might be able to fit into and it doesn’t matter how we name it.”  
That first day of Lucas being at work, Jacob headed down to Austin Community College to register for classes. He was still unsure what he wanted to do so the counselor led him through a course curriculum that would cover the basics and make it easier to transfer to a four-year college at the end. Looking at the math, history and English, it all looked so impossible. Yet, he’d managed it in high school, even while playing football. He could do it no matter how daunting it seemed.

The following weekend, Jacob and Lucas gave the Iron Bear another shot at Rick’s suggestion. They gave him a handshake at the door and went in. Grabbing a couple of pints at the bar, they sat down at one of the tables.  
It wasn’t long before they were again joined by Colt and Nate. The other men looked somewhat ambivalent while Jacob and Lucas were at ease.  
“Hey, uh, Jacob, Lucas,” said Colt. “I just wanted to apologize for last weekend.”  
“Have a seat,” said Lucas.  
“Rick told us about that other bar you went to on Saturday,” said Nate. “Didn’t realize you two were so… rough.”  
“Rick said you might have started a fight here if you were too uncomfortable.”  
“I might have wanted to, but no,” Jacob said. “I reserve that for guys who harass us. Last weekend they were calling us fags and were looking to start a fight. We just finished it. I’d never get into a fight just because someone was annoying me.”  
“There was that guy at the warehouse,” Lucas commented.  
“He called me a queer. All he got was a bloody nose. And a punch in the gut. No big deal. Should’ve known not to mess with me, especially after you took down those six guys who came by the house.”  
“Only four. The others ran off to avoid a beating.”  
“Country rednecks is how Rick described you,” said Nate. “We knew you were country boys but not rowdy rednecks.”  
Jacob shrugged his shoulders.  
“I don’t look for trouble but don’t run away from it. Anyway, why don’t we start over. We’ll forget about last Friday and move on from there.”  
The conversation was light and easy from there on out. Colt and Nate didn’t ask any particularly probing questions, instead deciding to let things come out naturally as they got to know each other better.  
By the end of the night, something that could become a friendship had begun to form. They exchanged phone numbers so they could keep in touch.  
It was at this point that Jacob and Lucas knew they would be alright. New friendships would come about and his brother and girlfriend were going to be moving to Austin within the next few days. Jacob might never be okay with the loss of the rest of his family but at least he and Lucas could have a new life with the people they met along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second post I've ever made on AO3. It's not edited, except by me, so if you seen anything that needs attention, or just have some helpful tips, feel free to let me know.


End file.
